


The Darkest Battle

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Dark Emma, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Possession, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thought that she could win against the Dark One, but it was a battle too fierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Believe You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963172) by [booklover4eva (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva). 



The Savior may have forsaken her title at first, but protecting was in her nature, so when she saw Regina there, black negativity swirling around her, she took the plunge without thought. Savior or no savior, it didn’t matter. She wouldn’t let Regina,  _her_ Regina, who had come so very far, regress beyond her control. It would be too painful. So instead, she took it upon herself. Her life had held enough trials, and somehow she’d overcome them all. There would be a way passed this one as well. There had to be.

Her parents had gone through so much trouble to keep her purely Light, and a part of her cringed knowing that this made everything they did, all the pain that Lilly had suffered thanks to it, meaningless. But it also gave her courage. If she was purely Light, then didn’t that mean that she had the best chance of overcoming this Darkness?

The strands of Darkness prickled as they crept along her skin. With each prick, she could feel her energy waning. Gasps escaped her lips as she tried to hold onto her positive core, but there was too much Darkness, too much force. It wasn’t only sucking her Light away, it was containing her. She stared out of eyes that did not listen to her, felt her body rise to the sky.

Emma had thought that Gold had been changed by becoming the Dark One, that his desires had been amplified, that his inhibitions had been removed. Perhaps, this was true, for as she’d heard, he’d always been a coward, holding secret negative thoughts. But Emma, she was different, and so, perhaps the Dark One couldn’t change her. Perhaps that is why she found herself intact, yet helpless.

Days passed without hope, Emma fighting uselessly against an invisible cage. Then, one day the person Emma had thought about most came. Regina entered the makeshift fort the Dark One had set up in the woods hesitantly. “Emma,” she spoke softly, hands held up in submission.

“What are you doing here?” Emma heard her voice, but it was twisted, hateful.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Have you? I would think you’d have plenty of company with Robin.”

Regina cringed as if she’d been struck. “I hadn’t realized my relationship bothered you. I apologize. Emma, I need you.”

“Just so that I can help you out during your pinches. That’s what I am to you, a safeguard.”

“No!” she called, hurt painted on her face. “While it is true that I wouldn’t be here if it were not for you, you are something more precious.”

The Dark One scowled, touching the woman’s cheek softly. “If I didn’t know better, I would think you were hitting on me.”

“Perhaps I am.”

The Dark One laughed mercilessly. “No wonder you’ve never found happiness. You can’t even make up your mind, can you? Such a wretch.” Emma internally shook. No, this was wrong, wrong, wrong. Regina should be happy. Her wish had been to save her, not to watch her pained by the action.

“I have.  _You_ are my happiness.” Emma would have cried if she could. She’d always doubted love, male affection, but hearing the words from Regina’s mouth, there was absolutely no doubt. She was serious, and Emma’s heart warmed. But then it felt like her heart were breaking.

The Dark One laughed again, slapping the woman across the cheek. “It’s always about you, isn’t it? What about what I want?”

The woman touched her cheek gingerly. “I thought that-“

“What? That I might return your sentiments? You want to know why I stood up for you all the time? It wasn’t because I like you. It was because I pity you. You who wallow in her own misery, never happy no matter what life gives you. Boo hoo, I rule a kingdom. Oh, woe is me, I have a boyfriend and son who love me. Get over yourself.”

Regina closed her eyes, hardening her features. A protective mask. “Emma, tell me outright. Do you love me?”

“No.” The word was cold, spoken with contempt.

“Then kill me.”

“What?” The Dark One must have been just as surprised as she was because Emma’s own voice rang out. The queen’s eyes shot to hers, understanding evident.

“Emma?” she asked, hope rising in her voice.

“Yes.” But then the Dark One had taken control again. “Stay out of this, you.”

With resolve, Regina pulled the dagger from her jacket. “You see this Dark One? I control you.” The Dark One audibly hissed. “Free Emma. Let her speak.”

“Regina!”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Now go. I don’t know what she’ll do to you.”

“I don’t care. We’re a team, right? I can’t just abandon you.” Regina gave her a sad smile shining with warmth.

“I’m glad.” She knew what she needed to do. “I have a plan, give me the dagger.” Regina hesitated but complied. Emma held the blade out, ready to command. “I do, you know.”

“You do what?”

“Love you back. Dark One, I order you to stay within me until my last breath!” Then, before Regina had time to stop her, the dagger plunged deep into her chest. The pain was excruciating, and the tears in Regina’s eyes were remorseful, but Emma held no regrets.

“Why? Why would you do that?”

“I’m the savior.” She laughed brokenly. “It’s my job.”

“No, this isn’t fair,” she sobbed.

“I had to. To save you and Henry. Tell him, I’m sorry.” When the Savior’s eyes glazed over and her hand fell, the Queen raged.


End file.
